


Sweaters and Pillowtalk

by nuyoukai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuyoukai/pseuds/nuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have an anxiety attack and your handsome prince of chrome and hot pink comes to your aid.</p><p>Special thanks to my kouhai who came up with the title. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters and Pillowtalk

Tears cascaded down your cheeks (as you began to sob quietly), causing your the pillows on your bed to become stained with tears. Your body trembled as you attempted to sob quietly, fists grasping tightly onto the now damp pillows for any sliver of comfort they would provide. 

Your mind was riddled with emotions; both good and bad, but tonight your demons seemed hellbent on winning. The more you tried to distract yourself from your own thoughts, the worse the fight to take back your mind seemed to become.

A loud knock on your door interrupted you out of your thoughts.

You waited with baited breath, holding back your sobs as the person at the door would be listening for any hint of life within the walls they wished to enter.

 _Shit,_ you panicked, freezing up, as you failed to remember in your haste to lock the door, and in that moment; forgot to muffle yourself as you let out a rather loud wail. 

The knocks resounded off your door,  this time more demanding, sound waves ricocheting and shaking the room slightly. If you dare got off of your bed now, you’d surely be caught.

“D-darling, is that you, are you okay? Please forgive me, I’m coming in!” With that, he kicked open your door, only to find you stomach down on your bed, crying your eyes out as you didn’t bother to muffle it anymore. 

Kicking off his heels, he made his way onto your mattress quickly yet cautiously scooping you into his arms. Although they shouldn’t have done much for warmth, being made of metal and all, he was still part magic, and magic with monsters usually comes with some kind of warmth. 

Unconsciously, you reached for his usual shoulder pads, feeling around blindly to no avail. Noticing your apprehension, he takes your hands and places them where his shoulders are.

Looking up at him through a tear-lidded eye, you noticed he donned a knitted, black sweater (instead of his usual pink) that was form fitting yet thick enough to keep him warm. You grasp onto it, rubbing your digits against the wooly texture.

He held you without a word as another wave of sobs came, this one harder than the last. He said nothing, but rubbed the small of your back and checked on you consistently to make sure you’re alright with it. Gradually, the sobs began to die down and become nothing more than little sniffles. Him noticing this, began playful banter.

“You know, darling, if it hadn’t been for your comment on how absolutely fabulous I look in black tops occasionally, instead of that daring pink, I never would have been up here in the first place. You have me to thank, really~” He finished with a wink, booping your snot-dried nose gently. Upon hearing your reaction, which was a series of giggles turned into a laughing fit and then a few unceremonious snorts, the pupils of his eyes turned into hearts. 

“Oh my stars, darling! If only the entire world could see this!” He said, dramatically posing for show, which sent you off into another fit of giggles. “But they can’t, you are a treasure for my eyes only, the best for the best~” At this comment, you blushed deeply. "Surely I look like a tomato by now.” “Hun, if I keep complimenting you, you’re sure to turn into a tomato.”

 _What the— Was he a mind reader?_ You thought.

“Your blushes aren’t exactly faint, dear.”

“Oh shut up!” You yell, throwing a spare, dry pillow at him nestled at your bedside.


End file.
